b17_flying_fortress_the_mighty_8thfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategic Targets
Destroying strategic targets is the whole goal of the 8th Air Force's missions. Different types of targets not only require different bomb types but must be dropped on a certain area of the target. While some targets require unique strategies, many of them can be lumped into categories, and the same strategy can be used on all targets in that category. In light of this here is a list that will take you to a page that will teach you about how to destroy each target type. * Air Bases * Industrial targets * Oil and fuel production * Ports * U-Boat Pins * Transportation * V-Weapon sites Target list The following is a list of all the available targets that can be selected in the Squadron Commander game mode. They are separated into types. This list is currently incomplete. Air Bases Some of the Luftwaffe air bases can be targeted. * Amiens Luftwaffe Airbase * Avord Airbase * Augsburg Airbase * Basdorf Airbase * Beaumont-le-Roger Airbase * Bergen Airfield * Biblis Aerodome * Bordeaux Airfield * Cazaux Airbase * Chateaudun Airbase * Chateroux Airbase * Cherbourg Airbase * Conches Airfield * Denain Airfield * Dijon Airbase * Eisenach Airbase * Evreux Airfield * Friedrichshafen Airbase * Gessertshausen Airbase * Gotha Airbase * La Rochelle * Landsberg Airbase * Lechfeld Airbase * Memmingen Airbase * Munich Airbase * Orleans Airbase * Roye Airbase * Rostock Airbase * Saint-Jean-d'Angley Airbase * Tours Bomber School * Ulm Airbase Industrial German industry that can be targeted Aero Industry * AEG Factory * AGO Flugzeugwerk AG * Anklam Arado Aircraft Factory * Basdorf Aero Engine Plant * Bremen FockeWulf Factory * Brunswick AeroIndustry Factory * Brunswick Bomb Factory * Gotha Aircraftworks * Halberstadt Bomber Factory * Hiddenheim Engine Factory * Kassel Aero Engine Factory * Marienfelde Aero Engine Works * Osnabruck Aircraft Factory * Oranienburg Heinkel Aircraft Plant * Regensburg Air Components Factory * Regensburg Messerschmidt Complex * Rheinmetall Borsig AG T.A.P. * SKF Instrument Factory * Solingen Aircraftframe Factory * Steyr Aircraft Works * Tours Aircraft Factory * Tutow Aircraft Works Ball Bearings * Elberfield Ball Bearing Plant * NKF Ball Bearings * Schweinfurt Ball Bearing Works A * Schweinfurt Ball Bearing Works B * Schweinfurt Ball Bearing Works C * Schweinfurt Ball Bearing Works D * Schweinfurt Ball Bearing Works E * Stuttgart Ball Bearing Factory * VKF Ball Bearings Works Industrial Complexes * Bingen Industrial Complex * Bonn Industrial Complex * Bremen Industrial Complex * Cologne Industrial Complex * Duren Industrial Complex * Dusseldorf Industrial Complex * Frankfurt Industrial Center * Kleinmachnow Industrial Complex * Mannheim Industrial Complex * Maybach Industrial Facility * Osnabruck Industrial Center Steel Works * Bessemer Steelworks * Duren Steelworks * Halberstadt Steel Factory * Oschersleben Steelworks * Solingen Steel Works * Wesel Steelworks Misc. * Alkett Tank Plant * Auto Union AG Military Vehicle Factory * Bordeaux-Merrignac Vehicle Repair facility * Borsig Factory * Daimler Benz Factory * Demag AFV's * Ford and General Motors plant * Hiddernhaim Engine Factory * Lokomotiv Armored Vehicles * Ludwigshaven Chemical Factory * Ludwigshaven Rubber Factory * Mainz Ordnance Depot * Reunuckendorf V1 Engine Plant * Rheinmetall Borsig AG T.A.P. * Robert Bosch AG Plant * Solingen Engine Factory * Spandau Neustadt Ordnance Depot * Telefunken Lorenz - Tempelhof * Telefunken Lorenz - Zehlendorf * Wildau Torpedo Plant Oil and Fuel Production * Bethune Oil Production Facility * Blechhammer North Oil Production Facility * Blechhammer South Oil Production Facility * Bremen Oil Refinery * Bohlen Oil Production Facility * Bottrop Oil Production Facility * Brux Oil Production Facility * Castrol-Rauxel Oil Production Facility * Gelsenkirchen Oil Production Facility * Eurotank Oil Refinery and Storage * Hamburg Oil Refinery and Storage * Harburg Oil Production Facility A * Harburg Oil Production Facility B * Harnes Oil Production Facility * Heide Oil Production Facility * Hoesch Oil Refinery * Kamen Oil Production Facility * Leuna Oil Production Facility * Liven Oil Production Facility * Magdeburg Oil Production Facility * Merkwiller Oil Production Facility * Misburg Oil Production Facility * Reischolz Oil Production Facility * Rositz Oil Production Facility * Ruhland Oil Production Facility * Salzbergen Oil Refinery * Scholven Oil Production Facility * Sterkrade Holten Oil Production Facility * Wanne Eickel Oil Production Facility * Wesseling Oil Production Facility * Zeitz Oil Production Facility Ports Ports * Bremen Port * Brest Harbor * Cherbourg Harbor * Hamburg Harbor * Le Harve Harbor * Ludwigshaven Harbor * Nantes Harbor * Wilhelmschaven Port U-Boat * Brest U-boat base * Saint-Nazaire U-Boat Base Transportation and Communications Bridge * Aldenhoven Road Bridge * Bullay Road Bridge * Cologne Rail Junction * Custines Rail Bridge * Dijon Rail Junction * Euskirchen Rail Bridge * Friedburg Road Bridge * Grevenbroich Rail Bridge * Haslach Rail Bridge * Lyon Rail Junction * Yonne River Rail Bridge Communications * Munster Communications * Osnabruck Communication Junctions and Marshall yards * Aachen Rail Junction * Arnhem Rail Bridge * Belfort Rail Junction * Bielefield Rail Junction * Brugge Rail Junction * Colmar Rail Junction * Cologne Marshalling Yard * Dijon Rail Junction * Duren Marshalling Yard * Duren Rail Junction * Frankfurt am Main Marshalling Yard * Frankfurt am Main Rail Junction * Ghent Rail Juntion * Hannover Marshalling Yard * Kassel Marshalling Yard * Kassel Rail Junction * Lingen Marshalling Yard * Luxembourg Marshalling Yard * Lyon Rail Junction * Mainz Marshalling Yard * Munster Marshallingg Yard * Roulers Rail Junction * Stuttgart Rail Junction V-Weapon sites * Abbeville V Weapon Site * Bois de l'Enfer V1 Site * Marquise Special Weapons Site * Marquise Special Weapons Site B * Siracourt V1 Site * Watten Special Weapons Site * Wizerness Special Weapsons Site Misc. * Air Ministry in Berlin * Civil Service in Berlin * Foreign Office in Berlin * Kriegsmarine Headquarters in Berlin * OKW Army Headquarters In Berlin * Propaganda Ministry in Berlin * St. Lo troop Concentration * The Reichstag in Berlin Category:Browse